RAPE
by amandote
Summary: Recca was mistakenly identified as a call boy by a cop....and he's in our real world meaning he doesn't have his dragons, or flames, ninja-like fighting, but as what normal humans can do! Check this out! Say something about it!


**Disclaimer: **Flame of Recca and the rest of its characters wasn't mine.

**Warning:** Take the title literally. If  
  
you don't like violence, don't read  
  
this!!!! Very very NC.  
  
** Rape**

* * *

Recca Hanabishi tucked a silky raven strand of hair back behind his ear with  
  
the rest, pretty mouth pursed. He'd been sitting here for hours trying to  
  
finish backing himself up in the mainframe. He shifted uneasily, stiff, the  
  
too large leather bomber jacket falling off one shoulder. If anyone had  
  
taken a good look, they'd have seen fiery frustration in those dark sapphire  
  
eyes. "Damn," he muttered. It was easy; well, it should have been easy, but  
  
he got the feeling that there was something wandering around in there he  
  
should avoid. So far, he'd done it with ease. Still....  
  
"What are you doing in this area at this time of night, young man?"  
  
Recca lifted his face, his raven hair hanging from his cap almost cutting  
  
off his vision of the cop in front of him. "Hi, officer. Just working on  
  
something. That's not a crime, is it?" He gave the pretty blonde officer a  
  
teasing smirk.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I'd say you were probably out here hooking. I mean, look  
  
at the area. Look around you!" The officer laughed. "Hn. You don't fool me.  
  
You're just like the rest of these whores and gigolos. You just hide it  
  
better. Right? 'Cause surely no nice human boy would be here at this time  
  
of night..."  
  
"No!" Recca protested, visibly shaken as the officer pulled out his  
  
handcuffs. "I just lost track of the time! I hadn't realized it was so  
  
late..." He glanced around, only now noticing the seconds standing outside  
  
of the buildings, offering themselves for sex. Damn. Definitely not a good  
  
place for a boy to be...  
  
He didn't even notice the dangling silver handcuffs until one had been  
  
attached to his right wrist. "Come on, son. You know, it's a real shame to  
  
have to put you in the drunk tank. You're awfully pretty. You probably  
  
won't be when you come out..."  
  
Recca was flushed with panic, his eyes widening frantically as the officer  
  
led him down the alleyway near where he'd been sitting. "Wait! Isn't there  
  
something.. anything.. I mean..."  
  
"Well... Maybe we could come up with something..."  
  
"Anything! Just please don't take me there. I promise I'm not out here  
  
trying to sell myself or anything else! You.." he stopped and took a deep  
  
breath. "You really think they'd hurt me there?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," the blonde cop said expansively. "They're pretty tough drunks  
  
and a pretty boy like you? You'd be lucky to get out with your face still  
  
so pretty."  
  
"Oh." The sound was tiny. Well, he could run away but then the cop would be  
  
looking for him. Then all of them would be looking for him and he couldn't  
  
have that. He wasn't like before, built with the  
  
capability to take care of himself. If they came after him, he'd be a lot  
  
more likely to die.  
  
"All right. What's your name?"  
  
"Recca..."  
  
"Well, Recca, how's this. You give me some of what you were out there  
  
trying to sell and I'll forget all about this little transgression of  
  
yours." The cop released the handcuff but kept his hand on Recca's  
  
shoulder.  
  
Recca's eyes opened wide in surprise. "But all I've got is me and my  
  
laptop!" he protested vocally.  
  
"Well, I guess I could always go ahead and take you in..."  
  
"...all right..." His voice was tiny as he sat down the precious laptop and  
  
stripped out of the bomber jacket. He lay his cap on top of it and raven  
  
hair came tumbling from behind his ears to frame his face even as he turned  
  
his eyes away from the cop and began to fidget. That left him dressed only  
  
in the off-white peasant shirt, tight dark blue jeans and sneakers he'd  
  
been wearing this morning.  
  
"Aren't you going to take the rest off?" The smirking leer in the cop's  
  
voice made his spine stiffen, made him want to kill him. Maybe he could but  
  
he was sure somebody had seen him come back here with him. Surely someone  
  
would be able to point him out and then he WOULD be in trouble. Damn.  
  
"Yeah," he ground out, pulling off the shirt and looking away, embarrassed.  
  
His nipples were getting hard in the cool air and he shivered, glancing  
  
uncertainly at the blonde. He reached down with one hand and tugged at the  
  
buttons holding his jeans shut. Ah, damn. He couldn't do it.  
  
Apparently he'd said that out loud. "Don't worry. I can," the cop  
  
responded.  
  
In seconds, Recca found himself slammed over a large block of concrete  
  
face down. He'd missed the blonde taking off his belt but now he felt it  
  
being wrapped around his upper arms, to hold them back and out of the cop's  
  
way. "Stop!" he cried, struggling as much as he was able to in this  
  
position.  
  
"You WANT to go in, then?" The blonde laughed. Recca could feel him  
  
tugging his jeans and boxers down and he struggled a little more but not  
  
much.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Recca whispered frantically, his eyes wide. He  
  
could feel the blonde parting his cheeks with his fingers and he trembled  
  
frantically. When those fingers thrust inside of him dry, he gasped in pain  
  
and tried to bow up, impossibly. "Unnnhhh.." His cock was scraping the  
  
concrete, and that hurt.  
  
"Tight little thing, aren't you?" the blonde smirked. "Why, you can't have  
  
been at this long. You're almost like a virgin..."  
  
Recca tried to open his mouth to insist that he was but he found part of  
  
his shirt stuffed between his lips to still his cries. Terror began to  
  
rumble inside of him and silver tears peeked from beneath his dark lashes  
  
and began to seep down his cheeks. He was so scared! He couldn't tell what  
  
that guy was doing behind him and he began to sob, almost choking on the  
  
cotton in his mouth.  
  
"Those little noises are really sexy, you know." He could hear the distinct  
  
zzzzpp of the man's pants and began to try and fight again. The cop only  
  
laughed and then he felt the heaviness of the blonde's erection against  
  
him.  
  
"Mmmmmmm!!!" he protested, turning his face against the concrete.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be all right," the cop laughed, carefully nuzzling his  
  
dry head against Recca's entrance.  
  
And then he thrust inside of Recca and Recca screamed but it only came  
  
out as a muffled sort of groan. The sobs were thick and choking as he  
  
pulled back without giving Recca a chance to adjust to the iron shaft  
  
inside his bowels and thrust back in roughly. Recca wondered if he was  
  
bleeding. The blonde's hands were on his hips, pulling him back for each  
  
thrust. It hurt, burned, and Recca wanted to die. He felt so dirty, so  
  
filthy; as if he had done something to deserve this because surely it  
  
wouldn't be happening if he didn't deserve it, would it? [1]  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of being penetrated roughly, Recca gave  
  
a little groan. There was something resembling pleasure here each time the  
  
man thrust inside of him to a particular point. He could feel himself  
  
getting hard against the concrete he'd been bent over and he moaned against  
  
the cotton in his mouth. God! What was this, that something done to hurt  
  
him could feel so good?  
  
The blonde began to gently stroke silver strands of hair away from his  
  
face. He was panting for breath even as he thrust harder, making Recca  
  
moan more obviously. The blonde pulled the shirt loose from Recca's mouth  
  
and leaned over his shoulder to press open mouthed kisses to his lips.  
  
"You're beautiful. So pretty and hot and flushed and those tears are just  
  
exquisite," the cop groaned. Recca was vaguely amazed that the idiot could  
  
use a word like that even as he began to lift his hips clumsily. God, God,  
  
that inside of him, that something, why did it feel so good? It made him  
  
sick to think about it. Was this it? Was this the reason Eva had saved  
  
him? To be used for this? Had he been destined to enjoy this thing no  
  
matter who did it to him, no matter how badly it hurt? The thought made him  
  
weep even harder as he lifted his hips helplessly to the continued  
  
penetration.  
  
He felt it when the cop came inside of him and let out an explosive breath  
  
of relief. Recca was still hard but it didn't matter because now that the  
  
cop had come inside of him the hurt had lessened. He felt wet and sticky  
  
but it didn't matter. It didn't matter. It was over.  
  
The feeling of withdrawal made him give a breathless sob. He didn't turn  
  
over as he heard the cop zipping his pants again and then he felt a hand at  
  
the small of his back. "Hey, you weren't lying, were you? You really  
  
weren't selling yourself. Gee. I feel kind of bad..." He couldn't tell if  
  
the cop was playing with him or not. He didn't care. He just heaved sob  
  
after sob against the concrete as the cop undid his belt, letting Recca's  
  
arms loose so that he could wrap them around himself. He didn't even try to  
  
cover himself as the cop began to slide the belt through the loops in his  
  
pants. "Here."  
  
The hands on him were gentle and he felt the cop pick up his shirt from  
  
beneath his cheek and begin to gently wipe at his bottom. Damn. Maybe he  
  
had been bleeding. He didn't care. He'd just lay here and bleed to death.  
  
"There."  
  
Recca let the blonde move him like a doll, redressing him, pulling up  
  
boxers and jeans (he was rather amazed that Recca was hard but didn't  
  
comment on it), sliding the dirty shirt, stained with blood and come at the  
  
very tail, over his head and shoulders and tucking it in gently before  
  
buttoning up the jeans. The cop slid the bomber jacket back on, carefully  
  
tucked his hair back behind his ears and put the cap on his head to hold  
  
the hair there. He felt his laptop being placed in his arms and glanced up,  
  
those deep-sapphire eyes full of anguish and filling with tears again as the  
  
blonde looked down at him sadly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't.. How could I have  
  
known?" [2]  
  
Recca gave a thick sob and the cop gathered him into his arms momentarily.  
  
Recca didn't fight; comfort was comfort. After a quick bout of weeping, he  
  
pulled away. "I.. I think I'll go home now," he whispered thickly.  
  
The blonde grasped his elbow tightly as he tried to turn and walk away.  
  
"I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to make it up..."  
  
Recca shook his head and stumbled away, sore in heart, mind and body. The  
  
blonde watched him go, a certain sadness in him at the thought of what he'd  
  
done. Still, he thought dimly, that had to have been the best piece of ass  
  
he'd had in years.

* * *

**a/n:**

****  
  
[1] It's easy to feel that way when that sort of thing happens.  
  
[2] I think Recca's obvious pain, the bleeding, and the shock afterwards  
  
sort of gave him a clue. Even if it didn't, so what? It's my story so I  
  
made him know! Bwahahaha!   
  
So - Was evil, wasn't it? But.. but... That's the way I wanted it to be!  
  
That Recca... Man. ; I'd be like the blonde. I'd want one!   
  
I couldn't resist. He's just so CUTE. I mean... Forgive me for making the  
  
poor boy suffer ;  
  
Not to ruin any of the plot for Recca no Honou or Flame of Recca (I won't do that, don't  
  
worry!) but Recca's been saving his mind in some kind of mainframe. The  
  
mainframe for Conseption, I think, but I can't be certain. "For posterity",  
  
as he puts it. He's a smartass, but he's just TOO cute. ;


End file.
